The overall objective of the proposed work is for SRI to continue support for the NIDA as its analytical resource for the subject title. NIDA obtains peptides, drugs of abuse, and related compounds from outside sources under its drug development program. However, the purity, stability, and authenticity of these products need to be determined and monitored independently. Contractor will provide NIDA with various analytical services on synthetic peptides and other drugs of abuse on a continuing basis.